A digital Radio Frequency (RF) receiver may exhibit image frequencies and these image frequencies may be mathematically related to the intermediate frequency (IF) that is utilized for transmission and reception. The IF may refer to a frequency to which the received signal is converted. For example, the IF may be more conveniently processed than the original radio carrier frequency. In an example multi-hop system, image frequencies or channels may exist at the desired receive frequency plus two or three times the IF when the receiver uses a low value of IF in the system. Valid and invalid messages can exist on these image channels and the existence of these image channels can interfere with optimum receiver performance.